Winning the prize
by Tiny Otaku
Summary: series of drabbles about what ever i feel like writing. 4th oneshot - A promise between friends, broken by an unforseen event that none of them foresaw. Laven inside, rated T for possible swearing later on. suggestions appriciated o
1. betting on a kiss

**Okay, I'm really sorry to all my readers who were waiting for me to release the next chapter of alias, but it's proving to be harder than expected to write. I've spent the last week getting up at 4 o'clock in the moring to try and work on it, but i'm running low on inspiration. suggestions would be appriciated .**

**anyway, This story had been buzzing around in my brain for quite a while so i figured I'd share it with you and see what you think. I've always wanted to have a story for all the random drabbles i come up with, so I finally got around to making one.**

**Enjoy!**

"_Niku wo kaimasuka?"_

"Umm, _hai, niku wo kaimasuka._"

"No _baka-moyashi_! You only add _ka_ on the end if it's a question!"

Kanda threw his chair across the room, narrowly missing Allen's thin body as he threw himself out of his seat to avoid it.

"Stop attacking me every time I get something wrong _bakanda_!" the 15 year old yelled back at his tutor. "Sorry for not being born in China!"

"Ah, actually moyashi-kun, Yuu-Chan is Japanese." Lavi piped up, trying to be helpful.

Instantly, his two companions twisted around to glare at him, the very fires of hell burning behind their eyes.

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY GIVEN NAME!"

"MY NAME IS ALLEN YOU JERK!"

Lavi cowered down in his seat as the two of them continued the verbal onslaught, finally finding a common enemy.

"Kanda! Allen! Sit down!" Lenalee's sharp voice cut through the air, silencing the two teens as they scurried back to their chairs.

The Chinese girl stormed into the room, a glare crossing her delicate features as she surveyed the three boys.

"Geez, I leave the room for five minutes to get chalk and I come back to find that Kanda had broken _another_ chair, Allen has turned black and the two of you are assaulting Lavi?"

Lavi poked his tongue out at the other two, earning a black board duster in the face from Kanda.

"So are you going to help me or not Kanda?" Lenalee snapped. The samurai let out a soft 'Che, women,' before hauling himself to his feet and moving to stand beside the black board. Lenalee took a deep breath, retrieved the duster from the floor, and put on a smile.

"Shall we start?"

* * *

Mean while, outside the door, a small group of science department workers were huddled with their ears pressed against the door, listening intently.

"That's my Lenalee-Chan! You show those hormonally charged boys who's boss." Komui swooned over his not-so-baby-sister, pink hearts seemingly radiating from him.

"Ah, are you sure it was such a good idea to get Kanda in there working with her?" Reever asked hesitantly, leaning away from the supervisor to avoid a particularly plump heart.

"Well, they need to be able to navigate there way through China before they get to the refugee camp, and it'd be better if Lenalee wasn't the only one who could speak Chinese. She can't babysit them everywhere they go." Johnny pushed his glasses further up onto the bridge of his nose as Tapp nodded in agreement.

_Flashback_

"_Refugee camp?"_

_Allen and Kanda sat on the couch, Lenalee between them with Lavi perched on the arm of the chair. Komui was moping (as usual) on his paper covered desk, trying look busy as the other science department members lurked around the edges of the room, foreboding stacks of paper work balanced delicately in their arms._

"_Yes, after Japan was invaded by the earl, much of the Japanese population escaped into China and set up camps to try and wait out the war. There seems to be some innocence related phenomena occurring around one of the larger ones and you guys have to go and check it out. You need to be able to navigate through China and communicate with the Japanese refugees though, so Kanda and Lenalee will be teaching you how to speak the local languages."_

_Allen frowned. "But why do Lavi and I have to come? Couldn't Lenalee and Kanda handle it by themselves?"_

"Actually, Why ARE they going with them?" Reever asked, "Lenalee and Kanda could do it by themselves."

"Leave my precious Lenalee with that evil Kanda?! Are you insane!?" Komui fumed at his companions. "I would rather die than do that!"

"But Allen and Lavi are both boys as well. . ." The frizzy haired scientist trailed off as Komui threw an evil look in his direction.

"He, he, he, that's exactly my plan." He cackled evilly, enjoying the idea, "If there is one boy with Lenalee, he will probably steal her away and there will be no one to stop him. But with three, they'll have to compete for her attention and none will let the other have her to himself! IT'S PERFECT!" Komui punched the air and struck a pose, glowing with pride.

"_niiiiiiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan . . ."_ Lenalee's usually cute voice was low and threatening as the door swung open to reveal her slender figure surrounded by a dark aura and she took a menacing step forward. Komui had apparently forgotten how thin the walls were in this part of the castle.

* * *

"I said _chiisai_ idiot! Not _chisai_." Kanda yelled at his companions, trying his hardest to ignore the more than slightly one sided battle going on outside the door. "God you're an idiot!"

"They're the same thing!" Allen cried, desperately trying to defend himself.

"They're totally different sounds moron." The swordsman growled back.

"Stop calling me names bakanda! It's Allen, A-L-L-E-N. Say it with me."

"I'll call you by your name when you start learning how to talk properly _moyashi_."

"Don't call me moyashi _woman_!"

"Who're you calling a woman _bishojo_."

"Who do you think _straight cut fringe_?"

Lavi leaned lazily on one arm as the two battled it out with their sharp wit, bored with the entire situation.

"Hey, hey! Let's all calm down shall we?" Lavi drawled lazily, sketching a picture of Tim campy on his desk.

Kanda glared at him.

"Che, ignorant losers shouldn't but in on other people's problems." Kanda flipped his hair out of his eyes with an arrogant (and particularly girly) toss of his head.

"Hey! I'm not ignorant! And I'm definitely not a loser." Lavi retorted indignantly.

"Yeah! Stop being such a jackass Kanda." Allen finally decided to stick up for his friend, moving to stand beside him.

"Hm? So you're not ignorant then?" Kanda sneered at the bookman. "I'll believe _that_ when pigs fly."

"He knows more than you! If you tell him something once he'll never forget it." White haired boy smiled at Lavi and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, making the bookman blush. "I'd bet my life on him."

"_really?_" Kanda's voice was slick and smooth, daring Allen to accept his challenge.

The 15 year old took a deep breath and met the swordsman's gaze head on.

"Of course."

The samurai's face split into an evil smirk and a shiver crawled down Allen's spine. This was a bad idea, but he couldn't leave Lavi on his own, he needed his help.

"Let's make a bet then shall we?" Kanda continued, circling Allen and Lavi like a bird of prey. "If _baka-usagi_ here can answer my questions, then I'll admit my defeat and do what ever you want me to, but if he doesn't remember just one. . ." he trailed off and sat down on the desk at the front of the room, drawing Mugen and inspecting the blade. "Then Allen Walker has to do _whatever_ I want him to for the next week."

Allen paled at the thought of the kind of things Kanda would have him do.

"But it has to be something Lavi would have definitely heard before!" Allen snapped, trying to secure a win to avoid the terrible fate that was in store for him. "It can't be something he would never have known."

"Fine, fine, in fact, it'll be something he's heard quite recently. But you can't say anything that will tell him the answer." Kanda said with a knowing grin and held out his hand to seal the deal.

Something was wrong, Kanda had thought of something that Allen hadn't even considered, that he was sure of, but what was it? In any case, he couldn't back down now, he had to defend Lavi. Allen hesitantly shook the older boy's hand, a feeling of dread growing in his stomach.

"Okay then baka-usagi, first question."

Lavi swallowed and waited nervously.

"How old was Lenalee when she spilled the miso soup all over you and you accidentally kissed her when she leaned down to clean it and you stood up to leave?"

Lavi froze, a deep blush crawling across his face as his eyes travelled slowly across to Allen who was staring slack-jawed at him.

"U-Um, she was 14 and 8 months old. . ." Lavi mumbled.

Kanda chuckled quietly; this would be more fun than he thought.

Allen glared back at the samurai, finally snapping out of his stupor.

"Ask real questions bakanda!"

The raven haired teen shrugged and wracked his brains, trying to think of another question. Finally, he thought of something and the wicked glint returned to his eyes.

"Okay, what _Big secret_ did you tell me after we got back from the ark Lavi?"

"Kanda . . . you said you wouldn't," Lavi began, "You promised."

The darker haired of the two rolled his eyes and motioned for him to come closer. "Fine, fine, just whisper it in my ear."

Lavi leaned forward, his face now matching his hair and hesitantly whispered something into Kanda's ear, Allen blinking stupidly at the two of them. He had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. What secret? Why hadn't Lavi told Allen?

Lavi finally pulled away, Kanda's grin spreading wider on his face (if that was at all possible) by the second as Lavi found something mind bogglingly interesting on his shoe and decided that he would examine it for the remainder of the day. Allen himself was getting sick of the mind games Kanda was playing on his friend and just wanted this whole thing to be over so he could go and sit down with some mitarashi dango and satisfy his growling stomach.

"Okay kanda," he snapped, "That's enough games, this is your last question."

Kanda scowled at the cursed boy, irritated at him for ruining his fun.

"Fine," he snarled, "last question." The samurai turned back to the junior bookman and surveyed him with his steely black eyes.

"Tell me what _seppun_ means."

Allen sighed with relief, they had been taught this just yesterday at Lenalee's insistence as she said that it would come in handy later. Lavi could remember the details of their first meeting for god's sake, so he would definitely remember this.

So . . . how come he hadn't said anything yet?

Allen turned slowly to face his friend. Lavi was agitated, his eyes darting around the empty room for a clue as to what it could possibly mean.

"Lavi, don't tell me you were . . . sleeping?" Allen asked carefully.

The redhead whimpered as the usually delicate boy glared down at him.

Kanda smiled. "You have 15 seconds to answer."

Allen grabbed fistfuls of his hair, trying to vent his frustration, there had to be a way of letting Lavi know without talking!

"10 seconds." Kanda said. Allen glared at him, the bastard was enjoying this.

_Think Allen, think!_ He had to come up with something, anything that would show Lavi the answer.

"5 seconds"

Then it came to him, like lightening in a clear sky. He leapt over his desk and threw himself at Lavi, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt as he pulled him to his feet.

Lavi stiffened in surprise, not fully aware of what was going on. Oh wait, yes he was.

Allen was kissing him. And not a delicate peck on the cheek either, a strong, deep kiss full on the lips that sent shivers down his spine as the shorter boy pulled him closer.

Finally, Allen pulled away, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Kiss. . ." Lavi muttered weakly. "Seppun means kiss . . ."

Allen smiled brightly at him and threw his arms around his neck, kissing him again, but this time, Lavi responded with just as much enthusiasm, running his fingers through Allen's soft white hair as he was pushed into the wall.

"I win."

Kanda's clear voice rang through the room, making Allen splutter and pull away from the kiss.

"What?! Lavi got it right!" Allen was furious, but Kanda merely responded by smiling wickedly and leaning lazily on the table top.

"You were two seconds too late."

Allen was about to reply when he felt a strong arm worm around his waist and pull him back into a warm embrace. Lavi grinned childishly back at Kanda, wrapping his arms around his new lover once more.

"You may have won the bet Yuu-Chan, but I definitely got the prize."

* * *

**There, my first oneshot drabble thingy.**

**btw, I've only been doing japanese for a year so it's not exactly up to standard. Sorry all you japanese speaking readers who winced at my bad grammar.**

**Any suggestion for future stories is appriciated. Even if it's something like "Do a story that has something to do with snow."**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are my source of life energy, so not reviewing is like manslaughter! Even flames are fine with me.**

* * *


	2. Lucky last wish

**Hey hey! wrote this in a few hours because I'm procrastinating from homework. It's more humor than romance and the Laven is only mild, but oh well, the next one will be full of fanservice i promise.**

**This one's for DGMyaoilover who suggested 'pizza' as a theme. So i came up with a semi crack fic. To make up for it's crappiness though, I'll update Alias asap!**

**review please!!**

* * *

"Lavi

"Lavi! Stop trying to cheat!"

"But Lenalee, Allen's been cheating the whole time!"

"I was not, just try and prove it!"

"Ugh, shut up and play the game properly baka moyashi!"

Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi sat around a cramped, circular desk, cards strewn across the table top as Allen tried to teach them poker.

"Gah! My name is Allen bakanda! Or are you too stupid to realise that?"

Kanda stood slowly, reaching for Mugen's hilt.

"Say that again when I'm facing you." He hissed.

"Tut, tut Kanda, resorting to violence already?"

Sparks flew as the two exorcists glared at each other from across the table, the tension building. Just as Kanda opened his mouth to snap back, a growl echoed across the room, causing an awkward silence to descend on the group. Lenalee jumped on the opportunity to distract the quarrelling couple.

"Ah, Allen! Why don't you go and get some food from Jerry?" She said desperately. The cursed exorcist instantly perked up at the mention of food and happily skipped over to the cupboard.

"That's alright Lenalee! I already ordered Pizza before you guys came." He opened the doors and carefully pulled a stack of thin cardboard boxes from the shelf, expertly balancing all of them with one hand as he closed the door with his other. Slowly lowering himself to the floor again, Allen laid the boxes of the desk top and opened each one, revealing the feast before them.

"That one's meat lovers, those two are ham and cheese, this one is pineapple, and there's four margarita's over there." Allen said brightly, pointing to each one in turn.

His three companions paled at the sight of such an unholy amount of food, wondering how they were expected to eat even half of it between them. Unfazed by his friend's hesitation, Allen enthusiastically loaded his plate with a portion from each box and dug in, tearing at the greasy slices with his teeth. Lavi was the first to stop staring and take a plate for himself, the other two following suit.

They ate in silence for a while, marvelling at how fast the food in front of them disappeared into their friend's mouth.

Lenalee reached down for another slice only to find her plate empty. Confused, she looked up to find Allen taking an enormous bite out of her pizza.

"Allen! That was mine!" she yelled indignantly.

"Relax Lenalee, there's plenty more where that came from." Allen said, flashing her a warm smile.

"Actually Allen, that's the last piece." Lavi said, indicating the sea of empty boxes before them. Allen sweat dropped and looked guiltily at Lenalee.

"Uh, I'm sorry Lenalee-Chan." He muttered, and held out the half eaten pizza. The girl shrank back from it, making a disgusted face.

"Well I don't want it now! You've slobbered all over it!"

Kanda made a soft 'Che' and leaned back lazily.

"You women, you're all so picky about food." He said coolly, earning a filthy look from the Chinese girl.

"What is that supposed to mean _Kanda_?" she hissed. The samurai merely smirked at her and flipped his fringe from his eyes so he could hold her gaze.

"What do you think Lenalee? You're just being a sook. A bit of saliva isn't going to hurt you."

Lenalee glared and turned to Allen, holding out her hand. The white haired boy simply stared at her, looking briefly up into her face before returning his gaze to the hand.

"What?"

"Give me the pizza." She said firmly. Allen pulled back, protectively covering the slice behind him.

"No! You said you didn't want it."

"I changed my mind. Anyway, why do you want it?"

Allen blushed and mumbled something inaudible. Lenalee frowned.

"What did you say?"

"I said the last piece is good luck okay?" Allen snapped at her.

A knock came from the door, making Allen jump.

"Walker–dono?" a voice asked through the wood. "Komui san wants to see you."

Allen threw a last tentative look at the pizza before standing up and leaving with a final "it had better be there when I get back" as he closed the door behind him.

Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda looked from the door, to the pizza and back again, idea's already forming in their minds.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lavi

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lavi looked at the pizza, one thought travelling through his mind.

_Allen ate some of that pizza, so if I eat some that makes it . . . an indirect kiss. . ._

He blushed furiously, unable to tear his eyes from the greasy treat. He'd had a crush on Allen for quite a while now. Ever since the boy had come through the ark to protect Lenalee from the earl and he had realised he wasn't in fact dead after all, Lavi had been unable to think of anyone else. The thought of his soft white hair running through his fingers, his hot breath on his neck, the boys hand in his own sent shivers down his spine. Such thoughts were of course not allowed by bookman rule but Lavi couldn't exactly tell them to go away.

Lucky slice huh? If there was one thing he'd always wanted, it was an intimate moment with his friend. Just one, no matter how small, even a pizza kiss would do. Lavi made up his mind, he would get his intimate moment whether bookman liked it or not.

The redhead took a deep breath and lunged for the pizza.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kanda

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The swordsman watched the door swing shut, leering after the brat. Comrade or not the boy was probably the single most irritating person he knew aside of course from that irritating general Tiedoll.

How dare a brat like him order him around like that. He could do what he liked, he wasn't a child. If he felt like eating the pizza, that's exactly what he was going to do. In fact, Kanda decided that he did feel like another slice. _Lucky pizza, Che_ he thought to himself, _the one thing I'd wish for is to see the look on that brats face when he comes in to find his pizza missing._ He chuckled at the thought, imagining Allen walking in, all happy and bouncy to find that he had lost his 'lucky slice'.

The thought cheered up our surly Japanese swordsman to the point where a smile played at the corners of his mouth, threatening to reveal his emotions.

Kanda chuckled one last time and reached out for the food.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lenalee

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_A sook? That's what he thinks of me?_ Lenalee fumed internally, furious with Kanda for assuming that because she was a girl, she was some kind of snivelling mess who couldn't stand on her own two feet.

_I could eat that pizza if I wanted to, _she thought, _It's just a bit of saliva as Kanda so kindly put it. I mean, suck it up Lenalee, you've faced down a level four Akuma, this should be easy for you._

She couldn't wait to prove to Kanda that she could best him, prove him wrong. If she could have one wish from the 'lucky last slice', the it would be to show Kanda she was stronger than him, that she wasn't a sook who had to be constantly cared for.

Really, she was over reacting a tiny bit. It _was_ just a slice of pizza, but to Lenalee, that didn't matter. It wasn't the pizza, it was what the pizza symbolised **(Yeah, I know this is stupid, but bear with me)**. She _would_ eat that pizza. She was a strong person, she could do this.

She sat up straight and haughtily leaned over to snatch up the Italian delight.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Normal POV

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The three exorcists stared at each other, each one holding a corner of the pizza. It took a moment for each of them to register what was going on.

"Give my indirect kiss back" Lavi growled at Lenalee.

"I'll show you who's a wuss" the girl hissed, ignoring Lavi to glare at Kanda.

Kanda merely grinned at the pair of them, giddy with the thought of taking his revenge on Allen.

"Ōzuchi Kozuchi!" Lavi yelled, pulling his innocence from its holster as it tripled in size. At the same time, Lenalee and Kanda both activated their own innocence, and the battle for the pizza privilege began.

Lavi made the first move, diving at Kanda with a yell, swinging his ridiculously large hammer at him to ward away from the table. However, he hadn't noticed Lenalee slip away quietly and underestimated her strength. Too late he felt her boots connect painfully with his back, sending him flying into a heap at the edge of the room. With a triumphant grin, Lenalee jumped over to the table, trying to sweep the pizza from the table. Unfortunately for her, Kanda had other plans, throwing his sword across the room so that it embedded itself in the wall a centimeter from her face, cutting a few strands of delicate black hair. Lenalee turned to face Kanda just as he flew toward her with a shout of rage. She easily parried his blows and delivered a swift kick to his gut, pushing him back again, but the Japanese man wasn't finished just yet. He grabbed her ankle, stopping her from pulling back, and wrenched it toward him, pulling her off balance to that she crashed to the floor. Kanda smirked and lunged for the table only to find that Lavi was already there, about to take a bite.

"Baka usagi! Hands off!" he yelled, and threw himself over the bench top and hitting the food from his grasp.

"Gah! The pizza!" Lavi and Kanda watched in horror as it arced high in the air before starting it's decent. Just before it hit the floor, a slender hand snatched it from the air. Lenalee leaned against the wall, panting heavily as she grinned at the two boys.

"You think I'm a wuss Kanda?" She wheezed thinking of the pizza promise she'd made to herself. The two 18 year olds could only watch as Lenalee held up the filthy pizza and dropped it into her mouth, trying to chew the whole thing at the same time. Kanda huffed, defeated as Lavi looked on in horror.

At that exact moment, Allen re-entered the room.

"Hi guys, I told Komui I'd be back as soon as I'd eaten my pi-" he stopped short as he noticed the empty table and looked over at Lenalee, who was swallowing the last of the slice. He stared at her, hurt and betrayal reflected in his blue-grey-eyes. Lenalee realized the full consequences of her actions.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Allen!" She started to apologize, but was cut off by Kanda's amused chuckle. Turning to him, she gave him a long harsh glare.

"What's so funny Kanda?" she demanded, hands on hips.

"Nothing, nothing. I just had a good day is all." He replied, thinking of his wish.

Allen sighed sadly, offended and hurt by his friend's actions. Seeing Allen in his weak state, an idea formed in Lavi's mind. _Screw indirect kisses_ he thought, and wrapped his lanky arms around the smaller boy.

"It's okay Allen, don't be sad." He mumbled into the soft white hair he'd dreamed of for so long. To his surprise, Allen turned around and hugged him back.

"Thanks Lavi." He said, still feeling annoyed with Kanda for being a jackass and Lenalee for eating his pizza, but grateful none the less for the close, comforting contact.

Pulling away, the 15 year old growled and kicked a cardboard box across the room.

"Stupid fucking pizza." He growled.

* * *

**Okay! so what do you guys think? Kind of ooc with allen, Lenalee and lavi but hey, I was bored.**

**I need more random words dammit! so be sure to review with a one word suggestion at the end, any word, and I'll write a story about it. If you have a genre preferenc (eg agnst, humor etc) then include that as well.**


	3. Their song

**Please, Please, please DON'T kill me.**

**This chapter is a bit short I know and if you read Alias as well, you ARE going to kill me aren't you Sweatdrop  
This one was hard to write because i needed something to happen so me being the generic un original twat that i am, I decided to have _another_ make out scene.**

**The next story has been written and is longer so bear with me.**

**btw, does anyone have any idea's for an onsen story? (Please don't kill me! I just need a few more ideas)**

* * *

Lavi stormed through the halls of the order, grumbling about practice when he could be doing other, more important things. Bookman was so pushy when it came to guitar. He had to practice whenever possible to keep his skills up on top of all the other bookman duties he had to take care of AS WELL as his responsibilities as an exorcist. Out of all the logs so far, this was the most time consuming and outright annoying.

"God I hate guitar." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

His hands danced across the keys, weaving the melody in his mind before releasing it into the air, letting it float away through the cavernous halls of the ark.

"Allen? I thought you were supposed to be in the infirmary?"

The boy at the piano turned in his seat as his redheaded companion slid through the doorway, lugging a heavy looking black case behind him.

"So are you," Allen replied curtly, "Anyway, what's that?"

Lavi lifted the case up with one hand, smiling half heartedly.

"A guitar. I've been learning in between missions ever since I came to the order. I've started coming in here since this room has a music stand."

Allen scowled and folded his arms. "What do they think this is? A music room?"

Lavi laughed at the look on his face and set his guitar on the couch. "Lenalee comes in here to practice singing too, so apparently it is." He gave the case a light shake. "Wanna here me play?"

Allen nodded enthusiastically, pressing a key on the piano so that a seat and music stand appeared next to the piano. Lavi took the seat gratefully and opened the case, revealing a beautiful six stringed guitar lying on a bed of red velvet. He carefully picked it up, laying it across his lap and moving his hands into position along the neck as he sprawled his delicate fingers across the strings.

Taking a deep breath, he began to strum the guitar.

The melody was simple but comforting. It warmed the room, wrapping itself snugly around Allen and making him shiver with delight. Lavi himself was deep in concentration, mumbling to himself as recalled the notes and chords of the song. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the piano music until it was all around him. It combined with his simple melody, pushing it higher, co-operating and complementing rather than competing. Slowly, the music from the piano became more intricate as Allen began to hit complex chords, stepping up the harmony and making his song – _their_ song- grander and more beautiful.

Finally, the song came to an end and Lavi discovered that he was out of breath. He quickly set the guitar back in its case, locking it securely, before sitting up again breathing a sigh of regret.

"Lavi. . ."

Lavi looked up and jumped in surprise. Allen's face was inches from his own, so close that he could feel the boys laboured breath on his face and neck. He had the appearance of a drunk, with half lidded eyes and ruffled hair.

"A-Allen . . ." he stuttered hesitantly, "What are you – Hmfp?" Lavi was cut off as Allen lunged forward and clamped his mouth onto the red heads, catching him off guard. At first he stiffened, but after a few hesitant seconds, he relaxed into the kiss, pulling the white haired boy into his arms and falling together onto the couch as he ran his fingers through Allen's soft white hair, the boy fisting his own red locks.

Eventually, and with more than a bit of regret, Allen pulled back, gasping for air. He collapsed onto the bookman, resting his head on his chest as Lavi stroked his hair.

"I love you Lavi" Allen mumbled, almost purring.

"I love you too Allen." Lavi smiled and held the boy a little tighter as if someone was going to steal him away.

Looking up at the whitewash ceiling, Lavi closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

"I love guitar." He murmured softly to himself.

* * *

**Okay! that one was from the suggestion of 'Guitar' from Nella-from-the-Batcave. I had fun writing this one so thank you very much!**

**It WAS going to be a bit more . . . _out there_ . . . but i didn't want to go too overboard with the romance, so it got cut down and changed.**

**The next one to be posted is the one from the prompt 'scarf' though, because i need idea's for the onsen story. (Sorry _Ask the lonely_! IT won't be done for a while)**


	4. a broken promise

**Okay!**

**Next oneshot is finally up! This one is for sharinganJ I think . . . oh well, it was fun to write. The prompt for this one is 'scarf' and it was requested as an angst fic.**

**Just a warning though, this one is MAJOR angst. If you don't like sad stuff, I wouldn't reccomend reading this particular one.**

**_IMPORTANT_: As well as that, I just wanna say that since I've been spending all my time writing fanfics, my school performance dropped and now i have 3 assingments due this week that i haven't started. o typical me. So for the next 4 or 5 days there won't be any work done on either this or alias as I'll be catching up on study/work that I've been neglecting.**

**I WILL be betaing and reading other people's stories though. I just don't have time to write anything decent.**

**Sorry you guys!**

* * *

"Lavi!" Allen tore through the order, feet and heart pounding as he raced to catch up with the duo ahead of him. He stumbled to a halt just in front of them, gasping for air.

"Allen-kun?" Lavi leaned over, patting his friend on the back as the boy caught his breath. "What's wrong?"

The boy flashed a sheepish smile up at his senior, "I-I didn't get to say goodbye." He panted.

Lavi grinned, ruffling the younger exorcists white hair.

"You're such a child Allen." he laughed, motioning for the finder to go on ahead of him. "I'll be back in a few weeks."

Allen frowned, disliking the use of the word child.

"That's true, but I might be on a mission when you get back." He whined, pouting. "And anyway, I'll feel bad if I don't see you for a while."

Lavi smiled down at him thoughtfully for a second, affection reflected in his single emerald eye.

"Alright then, take this." He lifted the orange scarf from his neck and handed it to the shorter boy, smiling brightly. Allen merely raised an eyebrow, but accepted the strange gift, slightly confused.

"Uh, thanks?" he mumbled, stroking the soft material.

"It's just like me" The red head flashed him a smile, "Fiery, bright and so sturdy, nothing on the face of this earth could break it."

* * *

"Bullshit!" Allen punched the ground, swearing violently. "You fucking liar Lavi!"

_Nothing on the face of this earth could break it . . ._ the words echoed painfully around his head, refusing to leave him alone, to give him some peace. Allen choked back his tears.

One measly fall was all it had taken for Lavi to disappear forever. A fall that the scarf would have survived.

"You bastard . . . I won't forgive you . . . fucking piece of shit!" Allen lunged to his feet and dealt a savage kick to the motionless form that lay at his feet.

* * *

An irrational fear seized Allen's heart.

"Why are you giving me this? You're coming back aren't you?" The young exorcists eyes were wide and fearful as he studied the older boys face. He knew that eventually Lavi would leave, it was his duty as a bookman, but at the same time, he didn't want him to just disappear without any warning.

To his _extreme_ annoyance, Lavi's only response was to laugh and punch him playfully in the shoulder.

"Of course I will Allen!" He smiled. "I'll have to come back to get my scarf before I go anywhere. Don't think you'll get to keep it, it's my favourite one! Think of it as . . . a promise."

Allen blinked, confused. "A promise?"

The bouncy bookman nodded enthusiastically.

"A promise to come home."

* * *

A promise. That's what he'd called it. A fucking promise. Well a fat lot of good a promise was now.

"You stupid bastard Lavi, you promised" Allen hissed as the sky was split by a savage fork of lightening and the rain poured down, thunder echoing across the forest. "We were supposed to be friends!"

_A promise to come home . . ._

He lunged forward, grabbing a fistful of black material and wrenching the limp body toward him.

"Why did you lie to me Lavi? Answer me!"

His stomach churned and his heart ached as the head rolled forward, revealing a soggy mop of all too familiar red hair.

"How could you leave me like this?" the boy whispered at the lifeless figure before him. "I thought you said . . ."Allen's voice cracked and faded as the tears mixed with the rain. Sobbing uncontrollably, he hugged Lavi's head to his chest and buried his face in the sodden red locks.

* * *

"How do I know you're not lying?" Allen teased playfully, hands on his hips in mock disapproval. Lavi's only response was to pull him into a bear hug, cutting him off as his eyes widened in suprise.

"L-Lavi. . ." Allen could feel a blush crawling slowly across his cheeks at the unexpected display of affection, he could feel the stares of passers by as they watched the curious display.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Lavi murmured into his soft white hair, "you're my friend Allen." Pulling away, he leaned down until their faces were inches apart, a distance he closed quickly. The kiss itself was brief but sweet and in a few moments, it was over, Lavi walking quickly away from his shocked comrade. When he reached the great stone entrance, he turned to Allen and gave him one last heart warming smile. The last he would ever see.

"I love you Allen Walker, I would never lie to you."

* * *

"Allen." Kanda and Lenalee stood a few feet behind him on a rocky ridge, motionless in the pouring rain. Allen said nothing, but continued to sit in the cold, his lifeless lover cradled in his arms.

"Allen!" Kanda barked again, this time harsh and demanding. Slowly, the boy turned his head toward the Japanese man. Lenalee gasped and Kanda cringed at the sight of the usually innocent eyes turned dead and hollow, a heart wrenching sadness pervading the depths of his heart.

"Oh my god, Allen . . ." Lenalee whispered, taking a tentative step toward him.

"Stay away." he snapped, "Stay away from us."

She flinched at his harsh tone, but took another step, closing the distance between them.

"I said stay away!" He was screaming now, tightening his grip on the bookman's form as if she was going to steal away the last remnants of his friend.

"Allen, stop." Her voice was shaking, betraying but a fraction of the agony that raged within her heart. Allen shook his head furiously, trying to move away, but Lavi's body was too heavy to drag away and it was a matter of seconds before Lenalee was crouched in front of him, her hands covering his own as she surveyed him with pained eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Was all she said.

Allen held her gaze for a few seconds, tears blurring his vision, before throwing himself into her arms with a strangled sob, howling into her shoulder as she held him close.

"I'm so sorry Allen." She said again, her own tears adding to the rain as she stroked his pale hair.

He wasn't sure how long he cried, but by the time his tears had dried, night had fled and dawn was chasing the last of the stars across the sky. Kanda had taken Lavi away during the darker hours, leaving nothing but a bloody patch on the leaf litter. Allen sat in front of it, staring at it as if his lover would dig him self out from the middle of it, dusting himself off before flashing him one last smile, stealing one last kiss.

Slowly, his eyes travelled down to the scarf in his hands.

_Nothing on the face of this earth could break it. . ._

_Promise to come home . . ._

_I love you, Allen Walker . . ._

Allen turned his gaze to the sky that had cried with him the night before, cried for the death of his friend, his love. A final tear escaped, sliding down his face to land on the tattered orange scarf.

"I love you too Lavi Bookman."

* * *

**reviews please! I may not be writing anything for a while, but at least it'll give me some time to think about my projects and plan them out better. sweatdrop**


End file.
